


Curiosity

by Bajun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajun/pseuds/Bajun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Crowley are on their way to kill the Death. But they have a few hours to spare and Dean has always been curious about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

The road went on and on, monotonous and leaving a lot of time to think. Maybe too much time to think. Dean glanced at the demon sitting next to him, shifted awkwardly and finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Crowley?"

"What? Are you going to ask me for the millions time how the hell did I know where the Death is going to be?"

"Uhh, no actually. We have a few hours to spare before our meeting with the Grim Reaper, right?"

"That's a very unfortunate choice of words but yes, we do. Why?"

"Well, you see, the End of the World, our chances of being killed are even higher than ever and I've realised there is one thing I'm curious about."

"Just one? I wonder what can it be."

"Look, it's not an easy thing to admit, I'm not a homo or anything but I'm kind of curious how sleeping with another man would feel like" At that point of conversation Dean tried to look anywhere but at Crowley's face but he knew that the demon was grinning.

"I love that I'm-not-a-homo part, it's so convincing. Anyway, why are you telling that to me, exactly? I'm the King of the Crossroads, not the King of the Male Prostitutes, I can't get you a boy out of nowhere. Well, technically I can but I don't think you are the type to pay with your soul for that."

Dean already hated the moment he started to speak but to stop now would have been stupid. So he braced himself and mumbled:

"I thought maybe you would have..."

"Shared my vast experience with you? I'm not the man you need I'm afraid. I did have some fun with people of both genders but I'm a top, you see, and it doesn't really differ that much who you are giving it to. Men are a bit more reluctant, that's all."

"Yeah, I've figured that out. That's not what I want. I want you to fuck me." If Dean wasn't clutching the wheel as hard as he could his hands would have been shaking now. Crowley looked at him for a couple of seconds and then said in a very steady voice:

"We need to get to the drug store"

"I feel fine. I'm not sick or mad or anything"

"That's great. Do you constantly happen to have some lube and condoms with you?"

"Umm..."

"Well, neither do I. So the drug store it is"

"Awesome" said Dean a bit hesitantly.

Dean put a "Do not disturb" sign on the door and closed it carefully. The last thing he wanted was somebody walking in on him having sex with a demon. With other man, whatever, as if it really mattered. Crowley stood by the bed looking even smugger than ever if that was even possible. Dean couldn't take it any longer. There were only two ways of getting this expression out of demon's face. Hitting him wasn't exactly an option so Dean went with the second. He stormed right to Crowley, taking his face in both hands and leaning for a kiss. Only his hands were suddenly empty.

"Not so fast, cowboy. You need a really good reason to kiss a crossroads demon" chuckled Crowley from behind his back. A warm and heavy hand landed on Dean's shoulder and pushed him down onto the mattress. Something in the back of his mind tried to rebel but was thrown away as not relevant. It was what he asked for after all. So what the hell.

He felt Crowley move above him. "Now, we could have done that slowly, foreplay, let-me-take-your-clothes-off-piece-by-piece, you know the drill. But we're on a kind of a tight schedule here"

"Still, you could have made some kind of... I don't know... sound effect before making all my clothes simply disappear. Snatch your fingers, clap your hands, anything" What Dean was going for was sarcastic laugh, what came out of him was a nervous giggle.

"Would that do?" murmured Crowley in his ear and slapped hunter's ass. Not too hard, just to make a sound. "Now would you please push your arse a bit higher, makes everything way easier for both parties involved."

Dean decided to do what he was told. He heard the lube being opened and after a while a finger started slipping slowly inside him. Dean tried to relax and concentrate at what he was feeling. He felt like... well, to be honest he felt like a finger was put up his bum, and that would be very uncomfortable.

...

Crowley pushed a second finger inside the man who was spread beneath him and started to scissor him lightly. If anything the hunter looked... stoic. Not exactly what Crowley was going for. You get a chance to fuck a hunter - you use it wisely. So he stopped scissoring, twisted his fingers and pushed them as far as he could. Going by the sound Dean made, he's hit the target.

...

Now THAT was something. Dean felt the fingers finally hitting his prostate and gave a low moan, clenching his fists. His spine involuntarily arched.

"Gosh, that was good. Now can we please get to business?" Dean stood on his hands and knees and looked back at Crowley.

"Don't use the term "business" so loosely with me, boy"

Crowley positioned himself at Dean's entrance. The nervousness was gone from hunter's face replaced with lust and a good dose of curiosity. He even managed a smile though a bit trembling. Crowley took that as encouragement and pushed the head of his cock inside Dean's asshole.

"Go on. Tight schedule" growled Dean. So Crowley "went on" shoving all his length in one swift movement. Weird mix of pain and pleasure went through Dean's body. His hands gave up and he used his elbows to steady himself. The demon was huge. Not that Dean had anything to compare him with, but Dean felt like Crowley has filled him completely. It wasn't possible to go any deeper. The next thrust proved that wrong. Dean's brains went to shut down. He didn't pass out but he couldn't think about anything but the waves of pleasure going through his body with every thrust. At some point he realised that he was loudly moaning all this time and he tried to stop himself.

"I sound way too whorish" he chuckled.

"Don't worry, mate. You're no whore. Whores don't enjoy themselves that much" said Crowley in response. "Said" isn't really a good word for the sounds he produced. Demon's voice was always harsh but now it sounded rather beastly than human. Not that he was human after all.

Crowley put his left hand across Dean's waist to keep him up and used the right to reach for the other man's penis. It was leaking with precum and obviously suffering from the lack of attention. Crowley wrapped his fingers around it and started jerking Dean off, synchronizing the movements with thrusts of his own body.

The moment Dean felt a hand touch his cock he dropped what remained of his self-respect. "Oh god! Fuck.. that's just...oh my god" The muttering went on and on. Soon all his body tensed and he came, hard and very loud, spurting his sperm all over himself and the bed beneath. In few more thrusts Crowley got to his own release. The demon slowly pulled off and looked at the sight in front of him. It was worth seeing. The hunter was now lying on his back, all spent and covered in cum... and he was laughing. Nearly hysterically.

"I'm such an idiot. Why did I have to make everything so complicated? I mean all these... stereotypes. We build the whole worlds in our heads based on them but the fact is that everything is simple. Look at me, I've just been fucked by a freaking male-demon. And for once I feel nearly happy"

"Congrats, mate. But I think we'll leave spooning and long talks for the next time. We have a Death to kill."


End file.
